Screaming Summer
by HorrorFreak
Summary: Well the title is bad but i can't think of n/e more. Well this is about a crossover of I know and Scream. It happens after S3 + ISK. Basically they meet at south port while Sid is on vacation. O yes there is a twist but u gotta read it. Plz R&R.
1. The First Encounter

Julie James had been safe for three years and had been clear of all horrible nightmares of the fisher man, Ben Willis. The two summers before the three years of peace, she had gone through hell (o yes and we mustn't forget the original summer of sin). She lost two of her friends the first summer after the accident. Then come to find out the summer after that a friend close to her would betray her, lead her to an island to kill her and come to find out that he was related to the fisher man they had hit after their last summer til they would be out in the real world. Julie had full confidence that the fisher man had been killed off for good. She had started a new life and she was now married to her high school sweetheart Ray, where they lived in a house in the small fishing community.  
She was lying in her bed with Ray. His arm across her stomach. She started to shake violently and Ray immediately woke up from his slumber. He looked at her shaking madly. "Julie wake up", Ray yelled while shaking her arm. She woke up and let out a scream. "Ray, Ray", Julie said in a pouty voice, hugging the last bit of breath out of him. "The killer.....the killer.....He .....he came back for you, Carla, and me", said Julie still shaken up by the dream. "What are you talking about he's dead Julie", Ray said getting more serious and nervous at the same time. "You're right we killed him", Julie said calmly. She looked down on the covers then back up to Ray. She gave him a peck on the cheek and slid back under the covers facing in the direction of the wall. "You know what was weird about the dream though....", she said hesitantly. "Some girl I had never seen before was there."  
  
Meanwhile Sidney Presscott was eagerly packing for her vacation away from her home in the quiet community of Woodsboro. Sweat was pouring off her forehead as she rushed out the front door carrying her luggage that seemed to weigh a ton. She popped the back of her blood red Volkswagen beetle with her remote starter and threw in her luggage. She slammed the trunk closed and ran to the driver door and violently swung it open. She jumped in and started the car and drove away at 60 miles per hour. A few blocks down she stopped at a beautiful Victorian home. Standing in front of the light tan house was Dewey and Gale Riley. Dewey and Gale were both in casual dress. They ran to the driver's side and Sidney rolled down the window. Both dived in for Sidney giving her a hug and kiss. "Your late", Gale said. "I know, I know." Both smiled at her and walked to their car in the driveway. "We'll follow you Sid", Dewey yelled.  
  
Their story was like the one of Julie James too. They too faced hardships and deaths. Sidney's junior year of high school Sidney had to deal with the horrible murder of her mother. Then the next year murders began to become frequent in Woodsboro as two pshycotic teens went on a killing spree. They killed Sidney's best gal pal, which was also Dewey's little sis. Then Freshman year of College her boyfriend was killed by her ex's mother. Finally she was lead out of hiding and was brought to Hollywood where she discovered her half-brother and the true murder of her mother and her mothers disturbing past.  
  
The drive to the place of rest and relaxation was very long and very boring. They had stopped for the occasional snack and bathroom run. They had finally reached their destination, South Port, at around one o' clock in the afternoon.  
  
Julie and Carla were on the beach each resting on bright purple beach chairs. They occasionally rolled around to complete their all around tans. Carla got up and said, "hey Jules I am gonna go get us some drinks. Anything particular you want?" "Um......I don't want anything." As she said this three people walked by her chair. One of the three was the girl from her dream. That girl was Sidney Presscott. "Excuse me!", Julie yelled curiously. Sidney looked over perplexed almost as perplexed as Carla was on why she called a complete stranger. "Yeah? Were you talking to me", Sidney replied pointing to herself. "Yes, you look awfully familiar? Do I know you?", Julie said. "Not that I know of." "Didn't you go to the high school here at south port?" "No" "I know where your from!", Carla said excitedly. "Your that girl from Woodsboro. You know them Stab movies were based on you! Those two are the reporter and cop.", Carla said with more excitement. "Um....well yes we are." "No Carla, she was the one in the dream I told you about earlier." "Yeah the one where she was in the slicker....I know, I know", Carla said pathetically. 


	2. Randy Meeks?

"I was wearing a slicker in your dream. And on top of that I have never seen you in my life", Sidney said while setting her beach items next to Julie and Carla due to her interest of Julie dream. "Well I know we have never met and I have been wondering why you were in my dream." Sidney looked confused and Dewey and Gale had walked off to the bar where Carla was also. "Have you heard the story of my life?" "Well....no I actually have never heard of the Woodsboro murders." Sidney's face carried a surprised look, maybe due to the fact she was so used to having the press and people come up to her door and mention the murders and ask how she felt about knowing her mothers past. "It was all caused by my mother. She lead a secret life that my father and I had no idea of. Come to find out it was my half brother, to whom I never met until I went to Hollywood, that was behind all the murders. Many of my friends were killed. Two of which I miss a lot." "If you don't mind me asking who were the two that you miss?" Sidney was taken aback. No one had ever asked her about her friends they only asked of her mother and her feelings toward the killers. "They were Randy Meeks and Tatum Riley." Julie jumped at the name of Randy Meeks. "Randy Meeks? I have a friend with the same name. Do you think he could be your supposedly dead friend?" "No I doubt it. It's true that the casket was empty during his funeral, but that was because they never found the body." "Yeah your probably right." Sidney was scared to find that Julie had a friend by the same name as her good friend. Visions of her friends coming back to life were flooding her mind. She got up and asked Julie to excuse her. Sidney took her beach items and made a dash for the hotel.  
Gale and Dewey stayed at the beach and talked to Carla and Julie about South Port.  
  
Later that night Dewey and Gale joined Sid back at the hotel. "I can't get over the fact that she too has a friend name Randy Meeks and that she has dreams about me in a slicker." "Well Sid we got her address and she said to come over anytime we want," Dewey said trying to make Sidney happier, but it wasn't working. "I want to see her now."  
  
Sidney pulled up to Julie's place of residence and got out of the car. She hesitantly approached the door and rang the bell. The footsteps of someone running down the stairs was a sign that someone was home. Julie peered through the door hole and opened the door with a big smile. "What's up?" Julie said curiously as she pointed to the living room inside.  
The fire from the fire place flickered as Sidney stepped inside. She sat comfortably on the love seat that was right in front of the roaring fire. "Well I came to ask you...if you could bring me too see Randy?" "Sure but not tonight...he is probably sleeping right now." "Okay...I'll just be going. Here is my cell phone number, call me when you are ready to go see him." "Don't you want to stay for a little bit?" "No I best be getting back. Dewey and Gale are probably worried." Sidney rushed for the door. For some reason she couldn't bear to be around Julie. An eery feeling always rushed through her when she was near Julie. "Bye."  
Sidney ran for her car and hopped in. She was driving down the road and it seemed that no lights were on anywhere. Not even a flicker from the street lamps. The only thing that lit up the road was Sidney head lights. Her phone rang and she jumped and slammed on the brakes. "It's only the phone Sid." She picked it up and answered it. "Hello. Sid's phone may I ask who is calling?" "By now you should know who I am Sidney", said a raspy voice into the receiver. "Who is this?" Apparently Sid had not heard the person due to cell phone static. She stepped on the gas. "Sidney, haven't you had enough experience to know the killers ever move?" She looked puzzled. "Asshole!" Sid hung up the phone and threw it across the small beetle. It began to ring again and she reached to get the phone which was now on the floor. A loud thunk came from the front of the car and she put her brakes on immediately. She got out of the car to see what she had hit and the phone was no longer ringing. She found a broken cell phone and a hat. She knew she hit someone but she couldn't tell if they were hurt because there seemed to be no blood anywhere and if there was any on the hood of the car she couldn't tell because her vehicle was red and the street was still dimly lit by only her headlights. She looked to the side of the road and there was a body lying there. The body was wearing all black and what looked like a slicker. She ran back to her car and grabbed the phone she had been trying to reach, when a gloved hand reached for her. The person in the back of her car had a firm grip around her neck and wasn't going to loosen up anytime soon. She coughed and was slowly running out of breath. She fought back as much as she could and finally escaped the grip. When she got a good look at the person she noticed that the person was wearing the ghost face costume. 


	3. The Attack

Being very familiar with the ghost face costume she jumped back and escaped the car. She paused in the middle of the street the car still rocking. She screamed. The screams filled the air and someone was bound to hear her cries. She knew that other than escaping the ghost face, she must find help for the person she hit. She ran over to the blackness that was a person and kneeled by his side. She took a quick glance back at the car and the ghost face had disappeared. She looked back over to the fallen person. Sidney reached to turn the man over when he suddenly became animated. He revealed his hook for a hand and with one swift motion clocked Sid right in the face. She fell back unconsciously.  
  
"It's okay Sid you'll be alright", said a familiar distant voice. It was Dewey. Surrounding Sidney's bed in the hospital was Dewey, Gale, Ray, Julie, and Carla. "How are you doing?", asked Gale. "Um.....ok I guess. Who saved me and where did that guy in the slicker go?" "I saved you", ray walked closer to the bed. "I scared the guy away." "Thanks." Sid was too weak to stay awake so everybody left her bedside and headed for the lobby.  
"I hope she'll be okay", said Julie with not much confidence in her speech. "She'll be fine", Gale said almost immediately after Julie had spoken. Dewey and Ray were off in their own land talking about fishing. They must have been trying to keep off the subject of Sidney and the guy in the slicker. It was working.  
The conversation had died down. They had not received any news on Sid's condition and were getting worried. Ray had left not but a few seconds before after receiving a phone call that was urgent when the doctor came out and told them they could once again join Sid in her hospital room.  
  
"Hi everyone", Sid said trying to force a smile on her face. "I am going to be out of here in twenty four hours." "That's great!", they all said coinciding. The room was quiet and no one knew what to say. The silence was broken by Julie. "Well Sid I have a lot to tell you", Julie said nervously. "What is it?" "Well the last year of high school Ray, Helen, Barry, and I accidently hit a man. We were on our way home when we hit a man in a slicker. We dumped the body in the ocean and we thought we were home free. But were we wrong. The next summer Barry and Helen were killed by the man in the slicker we thought was dead. Me and Ray thought it was over for good now and we were wrong again. The next summer the same man we hit with the car and thought we killed the year before came back for us. A close friend tricked us onto an island where we were attacked by him and come to find out my close friend was his son and also wanted us dead. That was another unsuccessful attempt to kill us off. I thought it was over but I guess not. Last night he didn't try to kill you. He was just trying to fuck around with us. He is trying to send me a message. Whatever he wants to do will happen on the 4th of July. That was the day we hit him." The room fell in complete silence. Everyone looked shocked. The door swung open and everyone jumped. It was only Ray. Behind him was a concealed person. The person stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself as Randy Meeks. 


	4. Stab 3 the Novel

"O My god, Randy", Sid said scratching her head. Dewey and Gale also looked puzzled. "How are you still alive?" "Right after the stabbing in the van I layed there unconscious. When I finally awoke the paramedics were driving me to the hospital. My condition kept getting better and better. I had many blood donors. The killer just never hit the right spot", Randy said trying to make a joke to lighten up the situation. No one laughed. Julie, Carla, and Ray had never heard this story either. "When I fully recovered I came to South Port with my family. When I heard about the murders on the set of Stab 3, I knew they were directly related to you. So I sent my sister to give you the tape I made. I couldn't let the killer know I was alive, so I told no one about what happened and told no one that I was still alive besides my family." "Randy, we all thought you were dead!" "Killers can't kill what's already dead, right?", Randy said. Silence fell across the room. It was such an akward situation. Randy being still alive and the rest finally hearing the real story behind him. "Sid i'll see you later", said Julie. As she walked out of the room Ray and Carla followed. "What happened to my car?", Sid said. "Your cars back at the hotel", Dewey said softly.  
  
Sidney was finally ready to leave the hospital. Dewey drove her home. When they got back to the hotel, Sidney began to pack her stuff. "What are you doing?", Gale yelled out from a balcony on the second floor. "I'm leaving!" She popped the trunk and there was what looked like a rough copy of a book. "Gale come get your book!" "Don't touch that!" Gale ran down the stairs and met up with Sidney at her car. Sidney was standing there with an angry look upon her face. Her hands were crossed and in her left hand was the book. "I thought you were done with this kind of reporting!", Sidney said angrly. It was a rough draft of the events that took place during the third murderous event. " I wrote this because I need more money." "Gale I thought you understood that my life doesn't need to be shared by the world! I thought you respected my privacy. You haven't changed a bit." Sidney threw her stuff in the trunk and drove off towards home. Gale stood in the dust left by the little bug.  
  
Later that evening Gale sat down and began to read the book. She flipped through the pages and began to read the part where they first arrived at Milton's residency. She went through the whole event. She kept reading til the end. She looked at the book a look of shock came upon her face. The end of the book was rewritten. "As the ambulance pulled away from the house, I stood there the only one left in the house. The stentch of corn syrup consumed me. My death was stagged........." The last dots of the book were in red. The dots were dabbed with corn syrup. 


End file.
